Talk:Other
Anybody got a knowledge about the difference between advanced and basic armor ? In addition should we explain what biolinked means, and where should we put that? --5C0UT 16:02, 9 Jun 2005 (CEST) I think difference is about 1k to all stats. So if a basic has resists of 2999, standard has 3999, advanced has 4999. But i will check that out to be sure off. Kirneh :: The armor breakdowns are something I need to do a writeup on, but in the meantime, a quick explanation is that basic/std/advanced is controlled by the installed core(s). Not only does a higher grade core provide greater protections, but it also gives the crafter the option to install more segments into each core, making the difference possibly even more exponential. I have devised a system to accurately describe the crafted armor without the cumbersome adv-ht733-er500-ktc1700-... naming system currently used by armorsmiths, but don't know if this is the appropriate venue, as the system is personally concieved, and not strictly a component of SWG. Bio-linked only applies to faction armor at present, so I'd say it could go there for now. --Caray-tid 05:41, 13 Jun 2005 (CEST) Uncertainties Thanks to Caray-tid for clearing up some questions on the items page. I did read in the publish notes on Test Center that some type of faction mines will be available. And encoded discs are important loot items. Not sure about signs, though. While yes you can change the sign on your house or player city structure with the Merchant skill, the sign itself is not an item. It would be really cool if they added signs, perhaps just for player city placement or something. They exist in the static cities, but really aren't utilized well. Most just have the city name, no background or description or quote or anything. So sad... lol. Anyway, those are my thoughts. :) --Tandalo 05:24, 13 Jun 2005 (CEST) :: I can see what you mean on the sign note... there are several items that fall in this category. Vendors are a similar problem, in that they require no resources to craft, cannot be traded, and the like. The bazaar category system has undergone a lot of overhauls, and some categories have been orphaned as a result. Maybe just call those exceptions a work in progress? --Caray-tid 05:35, 13 Jun 2005 (CEST) :Oh, and are cybernetic limbs considered armor? While they take the place of armor, they certainly don't provide any protection, as that is the cost for having one. If that is its category in-game, I'm okay for now, but perhaps we could come up with a better category? Ideas?--Tandalo 05:27, 13 Jun 2005 (CEST) :: I'm not sure where else to put them... you can't wear armor on the the equipped limb, and depending on the flavor of cybernetic, it either incurs penalties or bonuses... similar to encumbrance and armor with attachments installed. So, for me at least, it's either clothes or armor for now. --Caray-tid 05:35, 13 Jun 2005 (CEST) Where should SEA's go? My initial thought was a clothing SEA link, and an armor SEA link, but after thinking about it, I'm not so sure. In fact, we don't even have an article for loot... and I don't know if I should start one. --Caray-tid 06:28, 20 Jun 2005 (CEST) :I would say that we should make a whole category under items called Loot. We don't have to mimic the bazaar exactly. Under the Loot section we can have the various categories. And we can link the title (like was done for the Food and Drinks categories) to a general Loot page. You can be the first to write something on it, if you'd like. :)--Tandalo 16:19, 20 Jun 2005 (CEST) *Oh, and are cybernetic limbs considered armor? While they take the place of armor, they certainly don't provide any protection, as that is the cost for having one. I guess we better consider as an armor items that have for main function the protection od body. Cyberarms aren't. user:niom :I would agree that cybernetics are not armor. Is there a category it could be filed under? Or should be put it as one by itself? --Tandalo 08:00, 26 Aug 2005 (CEST) Well at the moment Cyberarms aren't even referenced under any categories in the bazar terminals ! You have not the possibilty to find one using the vendor search option. They are only viewable in the player vendors under the "All" category. If they re not under an existing category this will lead to the conclusion that they are a category by themselves...user:niom ::I agree, so I moved cybernetics to its own category. The items page certainly doesn't have to conform to the way the bazaar categorizes items. --Tandalo 11:33, 1 Sep 2005 (CEST) BioLinked I added defintion under SWG Dictionary (B) because I get asked in game all the time... can someone tell me how to make a link to the definition? Is it BioLinked, biolinked or bio-linked? * You would use B#Bio-Linked. The entry is on the B page, and we can easily skip down to the right section by adding a "#''sectionname''" to the end of the name of the page. So B#Biolinked. --Influenza 22:53, 10 Aug 2005 (CEST) ** Thank you... I am starting to get the hang of this and use this site often. Thought I would post info and help out if I can. - Kesssa Holograms Not sure why we need to relist the specific holograms on the items page, if they're already described and pictured on the holograms page. Just like several other headings, just linking the holograms heading to the holograms page is good enough.--Tandalo 08:39, 25 Aug 2005 (CEST) *my fault sorry user:niom Jewelry I moved the Jewelry section out of clothing since that is how it is treated in the Bazaar listings. --SwordMage 01:34, 18 Oct 2005 (CEST) :While the Items page does mirror the Bazaar listing, many times the categories just don't make sense. Jewelry is clothing just as much as a hat or shirt is, as you wear it on your character for display purposes only. I think we should keep jewelry in the Clothing section as well as on the Clothing page. There isn't that much jewelry in the game to make it it's own section by itself. Any other comments? --Tandalo 08:29, 18 Oct 2005 (CEST) :: I can go either way. There seems to be so much reward jewelry and so little crafted (from what I can see) that it seemed somehow different (or maybe I just didn't want to face it). One thing I am unclear of for rings and bracelets is that there seems to be a right and left type for each (apparently unlabeled). --SwordMage 10:46, 18 Oct 2005 (CEST) :Since everything has been switched, it's fine as it's own category. I'm uncertain about the right/left thing. From my in-game experience, it will equip one up to two, and just won't equip after that. For rings and bracelets it's hard to tell they're even on your character, so I haven't looked that closely. The bracelet info I got was from a fan site, which I assumed was more accurate than my occassional observations. --Tandalo 20:16, 18 Oct 2005 (CEST) :: Yes, what we really need is someone crafting them to update the info. I hesitate to tackle a subject beyond the automatic stuff (like tradeable item lists and skill pages) without some experience. --SwordMage 02:33, 19 Oct 2005 (CEST) ---- Crafting stations are under Misc and under Tools ... what to do ? --Niom 12:26, 30 January 2006 (CET) ---- ERROR I am not sure if something is wrong with this page or link, and I am still too new to be able to figure out how to email an admin but clicking the ITEMS hyperlink on the home page takes you to the blank OTHER page...... --Brluckey 03:44, 13 April 2007 (CEST) Thanks for the edit. You beat me to the edit save by about 2 minutes. When I went to save it, it told me it had been edited already! thanks again --Brluckey 05:40, 13 April 2007 (CEST)